Computers are often used to access data. Typically, a computer includes a memory in which data is stored. The stored data may include files containing relevant information, application programs to run the files, settings, etc. Problems arise when a user wishes to access any or all of the information on one computer while working on a second computer. When the user moves to the second computer, data available on the first computer is often unavailable on the second computer.
A user may copy a data file to a portable storage device (or a web site) and physically transport the portable storage device and the copy of the data file from the first computer to the second computer. However, additional information or data may be missing on the second computer such that the user would still be unable to fully access the data file on the second computer. For example, the application program needed to run the data file may be installed only on the first computer. In this case, the user would be unable to open or otherwise access the data file on the second computer, which lacks the needed application program. Moreover, various additional issues, such as licensing issues or privacy issues, would preclude merely copying certain other types of data to the second computer.